full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mai Relationships
<Mai Satomi Talbot Pack Arthur Amell Mai and Arthur have pretty much grown up together. Ever since they can remember, their adopted fathers would meet and swap stories and recount good times every summer: and one day when Arthur was four Gabriel left the twins in the care of his friend for a month. This spiralled off into Arthur every summer going to China to train under Mai's father and in turn alongside Mai and her brothers. During this time Mai and Arthur grew close friends, as unlike her family Arthur did not judge Mai by her gender, and in turn Mai was one of the few regular friends Arthur had. While Arthur never realised it Mai began to use him as an outlet for all the stress she had for her family. Over time they grew to respect each other as combatants having a fairly equal win loss record, and while Arthur was never as skilled as Mai, Mai admired his tenacity and creativity in a fight. However when she turned ten, Mai began to feel something new for Arthur, something different and she deeply wanted to make him hers. As such she challenged him to a three round match and if she won he would have to go out with her: confused the ten year old Arthur accepted and won two of the three fights. However shortly after this Arthur's monster hunting training and studies to be a doctor began to take up more and more of making him unable to come study under Mai's father. This deeply hurt Mai and without the outlet Arthur provided her she grew more and more aggravated with her own families rather sexist ways contributing to why she left. However as she wondered as a underground cage fighter she grew nostalgic and found herself missing Arthur and felt devastated when Arthur told her he had gotten a girlfriend in France, and while this initially affected her ability to fight she eventually came to terms with the fact: she loved Arthur. Shortly after the note about his new girlfriend Arthur suddenly stopped writing, and while initially distraught Mai would discover that Arthur had not stopped writing to but had in fact disappeared. She would give chase and soon discover that his father had died and a year later in Everett, find Arthur. And worst of all he had another girlfriend. Initially Mai tried to court Arthur by challenging him to a similar showdown they had in their childhood, by challenging him to a three round sparing match which she would go onto win and demanded then that he become her wife: something Arthur fiercely refused. And has continued to refuse for a good while. Since then Arthur and Mai have become embroiled in a rather confusing 'friendship' or rather a one sided relationship. Arthur does like Mai as a good friend, she still respects her and holds the time from their childhood in high regard, and likes to spend time with her, and train with her. However he is fiercely opposed to any form of romance with Mai due to him strongly being dedicated Maria, and believing dating two girls at once is not only dishonourable for himself but it will dishonour them as well. Mai however does not care, and while she enjoys Arthur's company she is more than willing to try and push their friendship into a relationship. She doggily follows him at times and tries to 'steal' kisses from him and even openly flirts with him calling him her 'fiancé' in front of Maria. However her determination to catch and defeat the 'powerful' werewolf Sage has lead to Arthur getting a little nervous around her, as he fears nothing more than his friend learning his true identity and rejecting him as a result. Mai however openly states that Sage is a powerful combatant and shows him some respect. Arthur however gets so nervous about this he prevents people from telling her the truth as he is afraid of her not wanting to be his friend anymore. However this flirtatious and open attitude is what winds up with Mai getting accidently getting infected by Arthur's very infectious strain of lycanthropy and winding up with her getting briefly forced onto the Lucien Pack. However regardless of her prior annoyances Arthur almost gives up his life to free Mai from Lucien's control, which only further pushes Mai to pursue her affections for Arthur: much to his aggravation. Vivien Amell Peter Talbot Mai and Peter meet during Mai's fight with Arthur to make him her fiancé. From their Peter bumps into Mai almost as much as he does with Arthur. On what he sees she is a cheerful, polite, kind and freakishly energetic girl finding her very much a beam of sunshine. He is initially surprised to find someone who can beat Arthur, if narrowly, in a fair fight: however despite her eccentricities he sees her as a good person, although over time is taken aback by her brash and boastful statements. Still he grows wary of her, both because she readily admits to trying to catch their werewolf personas early on and the fact she can be very brutal in her punishments. Mai sees Peter as a charming, kind and polite individual and admits in her view he is almost as cute as Arthur: which leads to her running gag of comparing Peter to Arthur. She greatly admires his bravery where when walking back at night he tries to shield the group from some thugs, although he is shocked by her brutality and willingness to cripple criminals. She is also wants to get to know him as any friend of Arthur is a friend of hers, and like with Arthur becomes fiercely protective of all her friends. When they meet at night with Mai trying to track down their werewolf persona Alpha was actually shocked that a normal human girl can be so hard to drive off let alone defeat. And due to Peter's status as the Alpha of the pack Mai develops a slight obsession on taking him down to 'protect the people of Everett.' Due to martial artist's openness on trying to catch the werewolves Peter also develops a mix of surprise at how dense she is not realising their real identities and slight sadness that she is clinging stubbornly to an outdated ideal despite all the contrary evidence. After she is rescued from the Lucien pack however Mai is very grateful, so much show she even offers to teach Peter and the other pack members martial arts and finally admits that she was wrong. Mai even slightly shifts some of her obsessive behaviour onto Peter, flirting with him and teasing him, and while Mai admits to it not being serious she does try to make out with him in her own words to 'relive tension.' Peter is understandably left dumfounded. (I do not know if this is accurate change if you think it should be another way) Ashley Norwest Ashley does not initially meet Mai for quite a while and first encounters her while out on patrol: it is during this encounter that after Mai briefly considers that she can talk asks for her name, to which Ashley replies Queen. After the fight turns in favour of Mai, Mai proudly proclaims herself Empress in a way of showing she was stronger. As a result of this Ashley early develops a rather tense friendship with Mai in regular life, and personally liked to stay away from her: but after a supernatural attack which leaves the two trapped together, Mai defends Ashley quite fiercely leading to Ashley developing mixed feelings on Mai as a person. They do eventually form a budding friendship and during the fight with the Lucien pack willingly admits her real identity to Mai as t get her to snap out of Lucien's control. Mai grows to really respect Ashley after this and after snapping out of Lucien's control becomes rather flirty with Ashley, teasing her and very much pushing her boundries, even kissing her. Ashley is completely dumbfounded by Mai's forwards nature and gets quite frustrated with her. (I do not know if this is accurate change if you think it should be another way) Maria DeBlanca Amell Pack Dana Rasherns Xie Fang Category:Relationships